


Prologue: The Years Before

by ZombieQueen



Series: Ben 10: Rewritten [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Childhood Friends, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Roller Coaster, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, How Do I Tag, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Magic and Science, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon, Racism is a bitch, Science Fiction, Wes and Max being besties wasn't seen as awesome yet, Why Did I Write This?, Young Love, this was in the 50's to 60's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: How long does it take during today for tomorrow to become yesterday?
Relationships: Azmuth/Zennith (Ben 10 Series), Carl Tennyson & Max Tennyson, Carl Tennyson/Sandra Tennyson, Devin Levin & Max Tennyson, Devin Levin/Mrs. Levin, Frank Tennyson & Max Tennyson, Frank Tennyson/Natalie Tennyson, Joel Tennyson/Camille Mann-Tennyson, Max Tennyson/Verdona, Max Tennyson/Xylene, Rook Bralla/Rook Da, Wes Green & Max Tennyson
Series: Ben 10: Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207688





	Prologue: The Years Before

Her name was Zennith.

His name was Azmuth.

They were Galvans.

They were young.

They were mates.

She should've thought about staying, but the thought was gone long before it was even made.

He should've thought about the aftermath, but he was, in her eyes, too far gone.

Now, Azmuth was alone, with nothing but a stupid sword.

The sword's name was Ascalon.

A sword that did not deserve to be named at all, let alone be held by any appendage. 

"Zennith..." Azmuth said, thinking that she might open the door just a crack. She didn't, but he went on. "How can I show you that Ascalon could've been better? Just give me another chance, please..." He begged. If Galvans could cry, he would've done so.

"Zennith? How many times do I need to say this?"

Then, Azmuth had a new idea. One that could bring peace, instead of pain. His mind was soon filled with such wonderful ideas. A creation that did not demand for a war to be fought for it, but instead, would be one that demanded for all who understood it to learn, not from fear and hate, but from knowledge and trust.

But who and/or what would even be seen as worthy of such power?

And what name would this creation even have?

"Zennith, if you ever change your mind, please know that I made this for you." Azmuth said to himself, now realizing that she was gone and wasn't going to come back for a long, long time.

He grabbed a blank blueprint document and began to draw.


End file.
